Perfect Fluorite
Fluorite Facet-8886 Cut-62D, or the ‘Perfect’ Fluorite is a Homeworld gem that is considered by other Fluorites to be perfection beyond compare, solely due to her multi-colored appearance. Appearance Fluorite has a stockier build than most Fluorites that contain more mental prowess than others, but still isn’t as buff as other offensive and defensive Fluorites. Her body stands above an average Fluorite’s height by about 6 inches, and weighs around 50 pounds more. Her body in multi-colored, being an equal amount of every color that a Fluorite normally has. This appearance is also reflected into her eyes, where the shades almost forms that of actual irises. Though, that is merely a coincidence. Fluorite’s clothes are tight-fit, and cover only the essential parts of her body. This allows for more maneuverability, and less air friction, making her much more mobile. Just like this, her hair is short and minimal, being a mixture of lavender and watermelon green. Fluorite’s gem is a Radiant cut of a mixture of lavender, watermelon green, and baby blue. Personality Fluorite is a very analytical type of gem, processing data and the information around her very quickly. And due to this, she’s not very emotional. She doesn’t get attached to others, and is very distant with anyone she’s around. She also makes it an important note to keep close relations within her own ranks very minimal, and as such, when she finds someone has formed a close relationship with another, she has them very quickly relocated. Despite trying to stay modest, Fluorite is a rather cocky individual, as anyone would be if they were told they were perfect from birth. They act in battles with an air of casualness, believing that she has the situation on locks no matter what. However, he cockiness isn’t a verbal one. She doesn’t express her greatness verbally, because she believes it’s frivolous common sense knowledge that shouldn’t be expressed again History Fluorite, since she was born onto Homeworld, was seen as a perfect form of Fluorite, due to her diverse coloring, representing a complete balance. As such, she was put at the head of a lot of strong and important armies, containing powerful warrior gems like Jaspers and other powerful gems, like Topazes. Being born in Era 2, Fluorite was even more valued than she would’ve been, and was immediately treated with caution. She was rarely sent on actual missions for the most part, and was kept to war strategy on Homeworld. This is, of course, until Homeworld, after the escape of Rose Quartz and the human prisoner, and realizing how many important gems were lost to the expanses of Earth, including their most powerful Jasper, a Peridot, a Lapis Lazuli, another Fluorite, etc., along with the delayed emergence of the Cluster, sent Fluorite down to ‘check in’ on Earth and the Cluster. Abilities Gem Weapon Fluorite doesn’t have a specific gem weapon. Due to being mostly emotionless, she has no real weapon that fits to her personality, and as such, can manipulate her own feelings to form almost anything. Granted, this is difficult for her, but it can be done. However, her signature weapon is a shortsword, and the one she goes into battle with, being a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities, and capabilities for trickery. Strategic Master Due to her analytical nature, she is a master of battle strategy, both with one-on-ones, army battles, and anything in-between. Knowledge of Gem Technology She knows the ins and outs of higher-up technology, due to being around it most of her existence.